User talk:Bluelighting/Seaswirl10 conversation
This is a special page dedicated to Bluelighting and Seaswirl10. This page is protected so only Administrators may use it. But Administrators are also asked to leave this page alone unless given consent to alter it by the above users. The Conversation I'm just testing the page. Bluelighting (talk) 00:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC) So 343 told us to follow this page so that we can keep track of it. Seaswirl10[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'''Talk ]]' 04:47, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I just added it to my watchlist. Bluelighting (talk) 13:35, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh Cool, I just happy 343 managed to make a page for us two. How was your break? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 13:56, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Good. Bluelighting (talk) 14:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well it was a bit different not talking to you every day but I'm happy we can do that again. I thought the boop after I said bye yesterday was a bit too much. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:04, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I just do hugs. Bluelighting (talk) 14:05, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, then it's hugs from now on. When can I ask you something? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:06, February 1, 2014 (UTC) What do you want to ask? Bluelighting (talk) 14:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) What do you like eating? If you don't want to answer it, then it okay. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:10, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I like eating food. :3 Bluelighting (talk) 14:11, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, for some reason I'm sort of scared of talking to you sometimes. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Why? Bluelighting (talk) 14:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, I like talking to you but at the same time I don't want to make you mad. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:17, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I just get paranoid when talking to people on the internet sometimes. I'm never really mad at anyone, if that makes you feel better. Bluelighting (talk) 14:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't get the paranoid part. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC) There are a lot of people on the internet that are creepy, to put it simply. I don't think that you are one of those people, but anyone can read this. Bluelighting (talk) 14:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, we'll not talk about that then, anyway looks like I'm going to sleep, so good night/ bye, enjoy the weekend! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:29, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Bluelighting (talk) 14:30, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Should we add music to this page, since this is our special page? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 07:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh btw, Flutter-on (Flutterbutter) told me to tell you that he said Hi. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 06:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) You can add music if you want, I usually keep my speakers off. If you get the time could you please tell Flutter I said hai back. Bluelighting (talk) 15:05, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, think I'll leave it then, why were you testing your talk page? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 15:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I was just making sure the "Leave a message" button worked. Bluelighting (talk) 15:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, did you know that not only you're friendly, you're also funny as well. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 15:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) That's really nice, thank you! :) Bluelighting (talk) 15:28, February 3, 2014 (UTC) No problem! :) I think I'll talk to you later, you might be at school or something. Bye! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 15:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Bluelighting (talk) 15:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Is it just me or does your avatar look like that you don't look impressed? I also decided to add music anyway. -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 18:59, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't really see that, but ok. I like the music. Bluelighting (talk) 19:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, bit surprised we're talking at this time. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:20, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm just online at the moment. Bluelighting (talk) 19:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, won't you get in trouble? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:25, February 3, 2014 (UTC) No. I'm allowed to be online. Bluelighting (talk) 19:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it looks like your blog is no longer active. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:31, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I saw. Bluelighting (talk) 19:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Is it okay if I can call you my bwf? (best wikia friend) Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:35, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Bluelighting (talk) 19:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh thanks :). Looks like I'm off for the second time today. Bye! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Bluelighting (talk) 19:38, February 3, 2014 (UTC)\ I really like your new avatar, it's awesome just like you. :D Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 04:11, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! :) Bluelighting (talk) 21:32, February 4, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! Seems like someone is trying to copy your blog if you haven't seen it already. http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadowfox91/The_fortune_game-_Pokemon_style! -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:37, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Those copiers :P. Looks like they deleted it. Bluelighting (talk) 21:40, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh wait, there wasn't an exclamation mark at the end. Add it and the blog will still be there. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. It looks like comments are disabled. Plus they spelled my username wrong. Bluelighting (talk) 21:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Seems like only a few people can get your name right. Well I'm off for today! Bye! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]''' 21:51, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Bluelighting (talk) 21:51, February 4, 2014 (UTC)